


Aichmophobia

by Petrichoraflora



Series: In a million other lives [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Because I am all about that shit, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, really cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: The Runway team has to fly to somewhere in Asia, everyone is required to get all these shots or whatever. Andy is terrified of needles and puts it off, until the day before and is cornered by Miranda who then drags her to her own physician to get them done in time. Andy is freaking out, Miranda tries to comfort her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a super cute little fluff fic. I was looking through prompts on tumblr when I saw something along these lines and thought how adorable and perfect it would be. Anyway, hope you like it!

Andy sat at her desk in the Elias-Clarke building, quietly going over the itinerary for their newest photoshoot destination. 

Somewhere in Hangzhou, China was the exact garden location Miranda had envisioned for the shoot meant to exhibit the spring collection of this new, up and coming designer Miranda seemed taken with.

Andy couldn’t deny that she felt a little jealous, she’d never seen Miranda dote on anyone nearly as much, never mind a designer.

Of course she couldn’t possibly expect any more from her. Miranda was quite kind to her, especially as of recently. With both Stephen and Nate gone from their lives, they’d grown closer.

“Obviously, not close enough.” Andy muttered to herself, as she glared over at the bouquet of flowers sitting on Miranda’s desk.

Of course they were from the very same designer, to express gratitude, or whatever. Andy scoffed, yeah gratitude, that was definitely it. She eyed Miranda’s figure through the glass walls of her office. It would take a lot more than a bouquet of flowers to get into the ice queens perfectly fitted trousers.

“Andrea.”

Andy’s eyes snapped up to see Miranda watching her, a single sculpted brow, raised in question.

Shit! Andy blushed a little as she stood from her desk and prayed Miranda hadn’t noticed her very obviously ogling her tight ass. God, what was wrong with her?!

“Yes Miranda?” 

Andy stood in the doorway of Miranda’s office, wringing her hands as she waited for Miranda’s disapproval.

It never came. Instead the look Miranda met her with was quite smug, and coy.

“The itinerary for our trip is ready?”

Miranda went back to her work as she spoke, glancing at the many proofs and layouts she had in front of her.

“Yes Miranda.”

“The girls are packed and ready to stay at their fathers?”

“Yes Miranda.”

Miranda nodded.

“Everyone is up to date on their shots and such, and ready to work hard. I suppose we’re ready.” Miranda stated.

Andy bit her lip.

“Well-”

Miranda’s head snapped up at her.

“Well?”

Andy wrung her hands in front of her again.

“Everyone is up to date on their shots, but me. I just haven’t had the time-”

Miranda furrowed her brows.

“Andrea, I expected you of all people to be ready for such an important trip.”

Andy looked down at the floor, and nodded.

“I mean, Jessica is up to date on everything and knows the ins and outs of the itinerary. She even speaks mandarin, you could always take her with you instead, she’s ready-”

“No. No. No! I don’t care, I want YOU to come on this trip with me, it’s too important and-” Miranda paused.

Jessica was a great second assistant, but she wanted Andrea. Andrea knew her better, was always prepared, and organized. 

“No, I refuse. We’ll have to visit my doctor before we go. We can pick up your things from your apartment, you can stay at the townhouse tonight so we can go over the itinerary then, instead of here at the office. Call my physician right away and let her know we’re coming.” Miranda spoke clearly.

Andy’s heart clenched in her chest, there was no way this was happening.

“Miranda, I mean- are you sure? Jessica can-”

Miranda gave Andy a hard look.

“I want you by my side for this Andrea, do you not want to come?”

“No- it’s not that-”

Miranda glared, and crossed her arms impatiently.

“Then what’s the problem?”

Andy opened her mouth, and then closed it again before sighing.

“Nothing, sorry Miranda.”

Miranda gave her a firm nod, and turned back to her work.

Andy backed out of the office and sat at her desk.

This was possibly the worst thing to ever have happened to her. Miranda was going to take her to see her own physician for these stupid shots. Andy shivered at the thought.

She hated needles, she was absolutely terrified and did everything she possibly could to avoid having to get them. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually been to a doctor. She made a point of avoiding the entire thing.

Now the idea of having a full blown panic attack in front of Miranda? Was horrific and almost as bad as having to get a needle itself.

She cradled her head in her hands, and wiped away a stray tear before picking up the phone to dial Miranda’s doctor.

Her stomach clenched painfully with anxiety as she prayed for no one to pick up the phone. Unfortunately her prayers were not answered and within seconds, a secretary answered the phone.

“Yes, I’d like to make an appointment with Dr. Greyson for Miranda Priestly? - Yes for this afternoon. - That sounds perfect, thank you. - Good bye.”

Miranda crossed in front of her desk, and paused, cocking an eyebrow.

Andy jumped to her feet to retrieve Miranda’s jacket.

“We have a meeting time with Dr. Greyson at one o’clock.” Andy said softly as she helped Miranda into her jacket and handed her her person.

Miranda nodded.

“I have a lunch meeting with Marie, when I come back I expect you to be ready to go.” Miranda said firmly, giving Andy a strange look as Andy smoothened and adjusted Miranda’s collar.

Andy nodded in response, staring at the ground intensely in hopes to mask her anxiety.

Miranda quirked an eyebrow before breezing out of the room, and suddenly Andy could breathe again.

Ugh, so now it wasn’t Ms. Forrester, it was Marie. That stupid new designer. Why couldn’t Miranda take her new favourite with them to Asia instead of Andy, especially if she was so oh so special.

Andy groaned, as she flopped into the chair at her desk.

Jessica gave her a sympathetic look from across the room. Andy sighed, silently wishing for a harsh remark from Emily to make the day seem normal. But Emily wasn’t an assistant anymore, no she worked in the art department with Nigel.

Now it was just Andy to reign in the dragon. Jessica was a good assistant, what she was not, was a good dragon wrangler. 

Andy frowned as she turned back to the itinerary on her screen, double checking for any errors before printing out several copies as well as the rest of the forms and paperwork they’d need.

Miranda entered the office an hour later at 12:30, patiently standing at Andy’s desk as she collected her things. Andy’s stomach was just churning, her hands beginning to shake a little. If Miranda noticed, she said nothing.

Andy followed Miranda down the hall before pausing in front of the elevator doors. Miranda stepped in and turned to look at her, before motioning with her head for Andy to join her.

Miranda had accepted Andy into her elevator space many weeks ago, but Andy still liked to play it safe, and never assume with Miranda Priestly.

They stood shoulder to shoulder as the elevator descended.

“I’m surprised, Andrea. I expected you to be more on top of things.” Miranda said softly, her gaze unmoving from the closed doors in front of them.

Andy sighed.

“Yes Miranda, I’m so sorry. It must have just slipped my mind.”

Miranda glanced over at Andrea, a questioning look on her face.

“Yes, of course.”

The ride across town was quiet. Neither spoke, Andy desperately wished that Miranda would yell at her, or give her a list of things to do. Something to take her mind off of the inevitable. She fidgeted with the sleeves of her Donna Karan drape dress as she tried to keep her breathing even.

When they entered the waiting room, Andy was trying so hard to hold back tears, her fists clenched tightly.

Unfortunately for her, being with Miranda meant there was no wait time, and they were immediately escorted to a small room to wait for Dr. Greyson.

Andy closed her eyes, focusing only on her breathing. 

Miranda sat down next to Andy and turned to see Andy’s face contorted in pain, her fist clenched and shaking.

“Andrea, are you alright?”

Andy nodded, refusing to speak or meet Miranda’s eyes. If she did, she knew she would cry, something she knew never to do in front of Miranda Priestly.

“Andrea, look at me.”

Andy shook her head firmly, but opened her eyes, keeping her gaze fixed on the floor.

She felt a warm hand on her forearm.

“Andrea, look at me. Please?”

Andy turned slowly to meet the concern in Miranda’s blue eyes, and bit down on her lip to keep it from trembling.

Miranda was surprised to see the fear and apprehension written all over Andrea’s face.

“Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

Andy cursed herself for being so ridiculous as the tears broke free and poured down her cheeks.

“I- I really- I really don’t like needles.” Andy stuttered softly, as she shifted her gaze back to the floor in embarrassment. 

Miranda’s expression softened, her eyes dewy and affectionate.

She slid her hand down Andy’s arm to entangle their fingers, her thumb gently tracing circles on the inside of Andy’s wrist.

“It’ll be okay, I’ll be here with you.” Miranda murmured softly.

Andy took a deep breath, and nodded.

Suddenly the door swung open, and Dr. Greyson entered the room.

“Miranda, funny seeing you here again. Didn’t I give you your shots already on thursday of last week?”

Dr. Greyson sat at her desk and turned to look at the two of them, her eyes pausing over the pairs joined hands.

“Yes, but my assistant, Andrea isn’t a fan of needles and put hers off. But it’s imperative that I have her on this trip with me.” Miranda said firmly, giving Andy’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

Dr. Greyson nodded.

“Alright Andrea, if you could come sit up on the table here, I’ll get everything ready.”

Andy stood slowly on unsure feet and crossed the room to pull herself up onto the table. Immediately she missed the comfort of Miranda’s hand, but didn’t really know how to ask for it.

As Dr. Greyson turned back towards her, needle in hand, Andy clenched her eyes shut as her heart began to pound in her ears.

She clenched her jaw and her fists, as her breaths grew quick and shallow.

She felt a gloved hand gently touch her arm, and without even thinking she snatched it away.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Andy rambled, as the tears began to pour from her eyes again.

Miranda stood from her chair and was at Andy’s side in seconds. Dr. Greyson gave Andy a reassuring smile.

“It’s alright. If you think it might help, I can put this numbing cream on your arm where the needle goes in so you won’t feel it.”

Andy nodded. All she wanted to do was sink into the floor and disappear.

“Maybe Miranda would be so kind as to distract you a little?” Dr. Greyson continued, raising her eyebrows at Miranda.

Miranda smiled, feeling relieved to be able to do something to help her Andrea.

“Of course.”

Dr. Greyson smeared the thick cream over Andy’s skin and in seconds, the area was tingling and numb.

“Alright, we’ll give it another go.”

Andy nodded, but felt a little relief at the feeling of Miranda’s hand in hers once again. She couldn’t pull her eyes away from the needle in Dr. Greysons hand, and immediately her breathing sped up again.

“Andrea, look over here. Look at me.” Miranda said softly.

Andy turned to meet Miranda’s eyes, and felt her heart soar a little at the sight of the total affection she saw.

Her gaze snapped back over to the needle as Dr. Greyson gently took Andy’s arm. Andy flinched, as her body tried to snatch her arm away but Dr. Greyson’s hold on her was tight.

“Andrea, look at me.” Miranda spoke softly again, trying to pull Andy’s attention away from the needle.

Andy turned to meet Miranda’s gaze again for a second before looking back at the needle, in absolute fear she tried to fight off Dr. Greyson’s strong hold. She was basically hyperventilating now, as the tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

“Andrea. Andrea, darling. Look over here at me.”

Andy’s head snapped back in Miranda’s direction. Miranda called her darling.

Before she could turn back to the needle, Miranda seemed to sense her intentions, and cupped her left cheek, preventing her from turn her head. Her blue eyes smiled and sparkled.

“There we go, that’s it. Just look at me darling, you’re alright. I’m right here.” Miranda murmured softly.

Andy’s heart slowed a little. She leaned into Miranda’s touch as Miranda used the pads of her thumbs to wipe Andy’s tears.

Dr. Greyson gave Miranda a nod to let her know she was about to go for it. Andy saw Miranda’s gaze shift and immediately tried to turn around but before she could, Miranda slid her hand around the back of Andy’s head and pressed their lips together softly.

Andy sighed against Miranda’s mouth and responded eagerly. Miranda threaded her hands in Andy’s hair, indulging herself as their lips moved against each other.

Dr. Greyson smirked as she quickly stuck Andy with the needle, and within seconds was done.

Miranda pulled back, rested her forehead against Andy’s and gently stroked Andy’s hair.

“Is it done?” Andy whimpered.

Miranda smiled, and nodded.

“All done.”

Andy sighed in relief, as she pulled her arm away from Dr. Greyson and tangled her fingers in Miranda’s hair, tugging gently.

“Good.”

Andy pressed their lips together once more, humming contentedly against Miranda’s mouth. Miranda moved to stand in front of Andy her hands finding their way to her waist as Andy wrapped her legs around Miranda, pulling her closer.

Dr. Greyson sighed and shook her head as the pair made no sign of stopping, before leaving the room, making sure to close the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next bit of the cute fluff adventure that is Mirandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helly friends. Here's what's happening for the next bit. I hope you dig it!

Miranda was quiet in the car during the ride to the town house. She hadn’t really spoken between the doctor’s office and Elias Clarke, nor between Elias Clarke and Andy’s apartment.

Andy couldn’t help but fidget in her seat with worry.

Miranda fucking Priestly had kissed her. Really they had had a steamy make out session on the observation table.

And now Miranda was giving her her coldest shoulder. That had to mean absolute and total regret.

“Andrea, for goodness sake, quite fidgeting so much. It isn’t becoming!” Miranda snapped, slamming a hand down on top of Andy’s.

Andy gaped at her, her cheeks blushing crimson. All she could focus on was the soft skin of Miranda’s hands.

“I know for a fact that you’ve seen my basement and its lack of skeletons from my former assistants, you have nothing to worry about.” Miranda continued, oblivious to Andy’s smitten gaze.

“Seriously?!” Andy raised her eyebrows in attempts to cover her disappointment at the removal of Miranda’s hand.

“Well what else could you possibly be worried enough about to start up again with the fidgeting. You haven’t done that ridiculous practice in my presence for weeks.” Miranda guffawed.

Andy sighed and rolled her eyes incredulously.

“You kissed me.”

Miranda raised a perfect brow and smirked in a way that filled Andy’s stomach with butterflies.

“Please tell me that brainless cook of yours has kissed you before.”

The husky tone of her voice had Andy blushing all over again.

“Ex cook. And yeah, he’s kissed me, that’s not the point.”

Miranda tilted her head, leaning in closer as the car went around a corner.

“I’ve never been kissed like that, and definitely not by someone as-” Andy paused and reached for Miranda’s hand when Miranda turned her gaze away.

“Horrid, cold, icy, bitchy?” Miranda whispered softly.

Andy shook her head firmly.

“Never by someone nearly as loving and beautiful as you.” Andy breathed.

Miranda snatched her hand away.

“Don’t be ridiculous. And regardless that’s nothing to fidget about.”

Andy bit her lip and turned back to facing front, folding her hands in her lap.

“I was worried you regretted it, that it didn’t mean as much to you as it meant to me. You’ve been ignoring me and shutting me out since we left the doctor.”

“Of course I’m upset with you! How can we have any kind of healthy relationship when you’re too scared to tell me anything. Don’t you trust me? All you had to do was explain your fear and I could have helped you, but instead you kept it to yourself!”

Andy felt the butterflies flittering around her abdomen.

“You want a relationship?! With me?!” Andy practically squeaked.

“Goodness Andrea, it’s not as if I go around accompanying all of my employees to my own private doctor, and I certainly don’t kiss them, and assuredly not like that.”

Miranda shivered at the thought. Andy was beaming when Miranda finally looked back over.

“Don’t let that go to your head, my darling.”

Miranda’s eyes widened as she realized what had slipped out inadvertently. 

Andy could only grin brighter.

“I- I didn’t- I mean-” Miranda stuttered as her cheeks and chest flushed pink with embarrassment. 

Andy shook her head, a small pout on her lips.

“No way! You don’t get to take that back. I want to be your darling, always.”

Miranda gave her a shy small, but Andy could clearly see her pupils blown with arousal.

Roy pulled the car up to the town house only a few more moments after that.

Andy had to try incredibly hard not to stare at Miranda’s perfectly sculpted ass when she bent over to help Andy with her bags. Even though she knew Miranda was totally doing it on purpose, as she’d never seen her carry her own luggage. Never mind someone elses.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Miranda turned to catch her staring with a smirk on her face. The glint in her eye teasing, as if to ask, you like what you see? Andy had to admit, she really did. She liked it a lot.

“If you want to bring your stuff upstairs and meet me in my office, I’d like to go over the itinerary for tomorrow right away.” Miranda said softly.

Andy dropped her stuff in front of the guest room across from Miranda’s bedroom. Quickly reaching into her suitcase for her runway briefcase before heading down the stairs to Miranda’s office. 

Her breath caught in her throat when she entered the room to the sight of Miranda curled up comfortably on her couch, her feet tucked under her, her reading glasses perched on her nose.

The only word that came to mind to describe it was soft.

“By all means, move at a glacial pace, you know how that thrills me.” 

Miranda’s words were cold, but the tone silky and the look in her eyes sparkling with laughter.

Andy rolled her eyes as she sat down across from her. 

Miranda looked up at her and frowned, before glancing over to the space next to her. Andy chuckled, before pulling herself out of the chair and plopping down on the couch a decent ways away from Miranda.

Miranda having absolutely none of it, rotated until her back was to Andy and preceded to lay back, resting her head on Andy’s lap.

“Run me through our schedule for tomorrow.” 

Andy smiled as Miranda fluttered her icy blue eyes up at her, a mischievous look on her face. Andy decided to just go with it. 

She picked up her notes on the itinerary in one hand, and as she began to read it out to Miranda, she let her other hand sneak into Miranda’s hair. Gently she combed her fingers through the soft strands, scraping her nails across Miranda’s scalp.

Miranda wasn’t really listening at this point, and was practically purring, leaning into Andy’s ministrations. Her eyes fluttered closed.

“Miranda? Hey, did you hear me?”

Miranda hummed softly, not moving from her position, her eyes firmly closed.

Andy sighed.

Miranda mumbled softly, rolling over so her face was tucked into Andy’s stomach.

“What?” Andy chuckled as her heart swelled with affection at how sleepy and snuggly Miranda had suddenly become.

“Take me to bed, darling.”

Andy smiled as she put the itinerary down on Miranda’s desk and scratched at the base of Miranda’s head.

“Of course my queen.”

Miranda smirked as Andy helped her off the couch and followed her up the stairs to her room. 

As Miranda entered her room, Andy stopped at the doorway. Miranda turned and gave her a dirty look.

“You have brought me to my bed yet.”

Andy blushed darkly, but slowly followed Miranda into her bedroom. Miranda sat And down on the edge of her bed before heading into her bathroom to wipe off her makeup. 

Andy fidgeted quietly. What if Miranda changed her mind tomorrow? Was she supposed to stay in Miranda’s room? Should she?

Suddenly Miranda’s door opened, and Miranda entered her bedroom, makeup free and donning a fairly revealing silk slip. She stopped in front of Andy at the end of the bed.

Miranda appeared to also be nervous as she looked down at the floor, her hands pulling at the night shirt.

Andy took Miranda’s hands in her own and pulled her closer, smoothing her thumbs over the back of Miranda’s hands.

Andy couldn’t decide how Miranda could look so cold and terrifying at Runway, and then suddenly become so soft and warm before her eyes. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” Andy breathed.

Miranda smiled softly and blushed.

“Can- Can I kiss you?” Andy asked.

Miranda’s smile grew, as she leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, brushing her nose against Andy’s.

Andy pressed their lips together, and slowly Miranda’s lips grew more insistent.

Then suddenly And found herself on her back, with Miranda straddling her lap.

Andy slid her hands up Miranda’s thighs and up to cup her ass to find it completely bare of any underwear.

Miranda pulled away at Andy’s gasp to smirk and tug at Andy’s shirt.

“You are entirely too clothed.”

Andy laughed at Miranda’s sexy pout.

“How did I manage to get so lucky?”

Miranda leaned in to nibble at the skin behind Andy’s ear.

“Thank god for aichmophobia.” Miranda purred into her ear.

Andy smiled. Yeah, thank god for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm gonna end this little story line here, but I hope ya'll are glad where it ended. As always let me know what you think! I love to hear from ya'll!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so that was that. I was thinking I could probably maybe add another chapter to this one but i wasn't sure if anyone would be interested in what happens at the townhouse later :P What do you guys think? Let me know! I always love to hear from ya'll!


End file.
